


Supernatural 8.5 : Purgatory

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Episode Related, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are animations for SPN, episode 8.5 "Blood Brother", focused on the Purgatory scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural 8.5 : Purgatory

Supernatural 8.5 "Blood Brother": Purgatory

  


animation size 450x253

IMAGE HEAVY!

BENNY:  
"Well, I got to admit, Dean – he's got his strong points, but holy hell if he ain't a magnet."

DEAN:  
"Well, before we found Cas, you said it was my humanity that was drawing too much attention."

BENNY:  
"Yeah, that too."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**BENNY:  
"You see, you're an intact, living human being stuck in Purgatory's craw. This dimension wants to spit you out, which is exactly what's gonna power our escape pod. Now, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze through, too, because, after all, you take away the fangs and the fun, I was born human, too. But..."**

**CASTIEL:  
"I don't think it would work for me."**

**BENNY:  
"You hear what he's telling you, Dean? Your buddy is saying..."**

**DEAN:  
"Listen to me, you undead blood junkie, I'm the one with the mojo. I'm the one with the plan. Cas... we're gonna shove your ass back through the eye of that needle if it kills all three of us."**

**BENNY:  
"Obviously, I'm less than comfortable with that."**


End file.
